


Comfort

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid finds Sarita crying in one of their favorite places, and tells her why she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Searching for Sarita, she finds her in one of their favorite places the small library by the kitchen. She approaches her love, who is sitting on the dusty chair with her legs drawn up. Brigid hears sniffling, her heart breaking a little more with each one.

“What’s wrong, love?” Brigid asks gently, kneeling in front of the chair. Sarita looks up her eyes red and puffy from crying. Brigid picks her up, sits down, and sets her on her lap. “Was someone cruel to you, my love?”

Sarita shakes her head slowly, her gaze locked with Brigid’s. She hesitates, glancing away. “Why do you love me? What makes me so special that someone like you would love someone like me?”

Brigid’s mouth drops open in shock as she stares in shock at the love of her life. “Oh my poor love. Don't you don’t realize how wonderful, how amazing, how precious you are to me? I knew from the moment we first met that you were going to be important to me. I felt it in my heart and soul, I just didn’t know how. If I did, I would have told you that I love you so much sooner.”

Cupping Sarita’s cheeks, Brigid gently wipes away her tears with her thumbs. “You are my heart and soul, my whole world. You are the air I breathe, the reason I fight so hard to win this war. You are my everything, and I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Sarita begins to smile as Brigid speaks, her face lighting up at the words spoken. “I am all those things to you?” She asks in amazement.

Brigid nods, leaning into to kiss her gently. Letting go of Sarita’s face, Brigid wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her against her body. Breaking their kiss, Brigid smiles warmly at Sarita. “You are all those things and more to me, my love. I look forward to spending the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.”


End file.
